The Doctor and Clara and a… secret?
by I am a SuperWhoMANYLock
Summary: I know, I know. I suck at titles. basically, it starts off before The Name of The Doctor and ends after. Rated M just to be sure. Warning: Self Harm


**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACHTERSS FROM DOCTOR WHO**

_**CLARA**_

'Today is the day,' she decided. Today Clara would tell him how she felt. Of course, she told herself that every Wednesday. And then he comes. And she hears the sound of the TARDIS. And all of her worries are forgotten, including that one. They go and have fantastic adventures. He drops her off, barely an hour having past, although she had been gone the whole day. And she could hardly wait until the next Wednesday. When she would the The Doctor again. _**Her**_ Doctor. She would think of her confession again. _**WOOSH. **_And she would forget.

___**DOCTOR**_

'Maybe I should tell her,' he thought. The Doctor thought that everyday. Never does. He gets to Wednesday. He is ready to tell her. And then she walks in. every aspect of her face, hair, body, everything, is _absolutely perfect. _And everything about her is beautiful. And he forgets. They have a wonderful day of adventures, and he drops her off. Not that he would ever admit it, but as soon as he drops her off, he takes a shortcut to next Wednesday. And he gets to be with Clara again. _**His **_Clara. He would be ready to tell her. And then she walks in.

_**CLARA**_

'HE HAS A WIFE?! Or rather, had…' Clara had found out about this little blip in her plan, which she had hatched shortly before the near fatal trip where she had jumped into The Doctors time stream. It had surprised her how jealous she had been when she found out about River. River Song was her name. Clara was stupid for thinking that he could ever like her. 'He is probably still in love with River.'

She slowly, slowly fell into depression. She made sure to be gone all day Wednesday. She didn't want to see him. She started cutting. All the time. By the next Wednesday, which she went with him that day, she had cuts. Everywhere. All over her arms. 'He doesn't even care. He just brought me along to maybe see me die.'

_**DOCTOR**_

'Oh Clara. My Clara. Why are you so sad?' He could see it. She obviously didn't think so. She was mostly the same but so sad ever since she met River. 'Is she upset that I didn't tell her that I had a wife? Don't worry Clara. I will take you to Zara. The most beautiful planet that I have ever been to.' "So Clara, how about the planet Zara?" "Zara?"

"It is the most beautiful planet I have ever been to. It has mountains off in one direction that go for _miles._ And in another direction, it has a frozen ocean. Perfectly clear. The fish are frozen and you can see them. That goes for a while out. Right next to that is an ocean that is very warm. Nice hot sand. The ice right next door doesn't affect it at all. There are swim suits in the TARDIS wardrobe. We could go swimming!"

The Doctor sure seemed happy with this obviously very excited. "Sure why not." She smiled. Good.

_**CLARA**_

'Remember Clara. He doesn't actually care about you.' To say she didn't like the time out would be a lie, but she was convinced that The Doctor didn't. He dropped her back at the Maitland's house. She went upstairs. She didn't swim. She didn't want him to see her cuts. "Come on Clara, it will be fun! Get a swimsuit. We can have a splashing contest. We are here centuries before anybody else has even discovered this planet. This entire planet is ours!" he had said. "Just not in the mood. Ill happily ice-skate though. Got any of those?"

It was Tuesday now. 6 days after their trip to Zara. Clara was in the bathroom, lying in a pool of her own blood when… 'NO!' It was the TARDIS! What was he doing here? It was only Tuesday!

_**DOCTOR**_

"Come on, old girl! Its only Tuesday! Well, lets go say hi anyway." The Doctor knocked on the Maitland's door. "Hello Angie. Is Clara upstairs?" "Yeah, hold on. CLARA, YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" … No response. "Well, I guess you can still go upstairs. She is probably just listening to music." "Thanks Angie."

Upstairs, he tried the door. Locked. He unlocked the door with the sonic. He walked in to find the door to the bathroom open, and Clara lying on the floor. Her own blood surrounded her with a razor near by. "Clara why didn't you tell me it was this bad. I had no idea. What's wrong?" He sounded very sounded very distressed, which he was.

He looked through the bathroom and her room, locating any razors she might have. 16 razors in total. 'Oh Clara, its only been 3 weeks. What happened?' He re-locked the door and flushed the rest down the toilet in a paper bag. Just then, Angie and Artie walked in, in asking if Clara was all right and if they could go to the cinema. "Yeah, sure whatever. Just be careful." And then he sat there and waited for her to wake up.

_**CLARA**_

As Clara woke up, she realized that The Doctor was still there. Hadn't left. 'Oh no. He doesn't care Clara. He is probably just here to yell at me.' "Clara, what is wrong? I knew that you here sad, but I didn't know that you were that sad. Did I do something?" "You are still in love with River. You never liked me. Why did you bring me with you?" She just felt it all spill out. It isn't like she meant to tell him everything. 'He doesn't care.' "Clara, I loved River a long time ago. She's dead now. I brought you along because I love you. I never realized it, but I do love you." "Stop lying to me. I know that you d-" She didn't continue. How could she? The Doctor had cut her off with a kiss. And in all honesty, it was the best kiss that she ever had. "I thought you still loved River." "Clara, I haven't loved her in a long time. I. Love. You." "I love you too, Doctor."

And that was easily the best day that either of them had had in a long, long time.


End file.
